The Office
by Final Heaven Zero
Summary: James just got a transfer to a new branch where Lily already works. Somehow they both catch the others eye. But romantic dating and relationships in the workplace is obviously prohibited.
1. Just Another Casualty Of Society

The lights were off. The only source of light was from their eyes and the computer monitors they stared into. The windows weren't drawn but the skyscraper they worked in gave a dazzling view of the well lit metropolis and its urban jungle beauty below. Cars ran by and stopped down the streets. Buildings adjacent to them had windows and rooms that were still lit, unlike this one. It was rather eerily and mysterious. There was no need for them as everyone had left. Well. Almost everyone.

Two people still remained in the workplace. Toiling away meaninglessly all in the name of society.

One was actually working diligently while the other was only spending her waking moments killing time.

Without a warning, he got up. A finger dug itself into the button on the monitor, effectively turning it off and with it, one of two sources of light that remained.

It was like the only ray of sun he could touch without the fear of burning.

Gathering all of his papers and neatly organizing them vertically, he placed them lazily and carelessly into his bag as he put a strap over his shoulder.

He was walking towards her now…

Then again, how could he not? She was practically blocking the doorway. Her cubicle was situated close to the door which was the only exit to the elevator and stairs. Perhaps it was fate. Perhaps he was destined to pass her way everyday. Perhaps he was going to say something…

He had no idea but she was watching his every move. Hell. He was the only reason she remained in the office playing Solitaire on her computer and attempted her best act in trying to look busy but the times she scrunched her face in disgust and frustration were from not the tedious boredom of paperwork but from not being able to find the Jack of Hearts.

He was new. He had just transferred from another sister branch of the company. She overheard that he came here because of a promotion. He spent today and last night staying late at the office to make up for the work the upper management had stacked upon him. He was behind and she had a feeling he wasn't done with all of it yet from the look on his face and his sigh of defeat. It will just be work for another day. But there wasn't much she really knew about _him. _More specifically, who he was as a person.

Fuck. She didn't even know his name!

She just thought he was cute.

There! She said it. Admitted with guilt! He stood tall, a perfect posture showing that he never slouched. His warm hazel eyes seemed to glow when he laughed at jokes in the break room. Even in his business casual dress clothes, especially the jacket, she could tell he was strong and muscular underneath it all. On his first day he was clean-shaven but seemed to stop grooming himself in the last 2 days which gave him a rugged, outdoor look but to her horror and delight, she liked both of his looks. His hair was untamed and gave the impression he just woke up, got dressed and went out. It poked at odd ends and it only made her want to touch it, to feel it. And now all that only made her want a chance to talk to him ever since laying her eyes on him just a few days ago…

She didn't have a mirror nor even carry a purse. She was a professional woman for Merlin's sake! Vanity didn't have much use in the workplace but now, things seemed to change for this split moment. Make-up was also another thing that she never bothered with. She looked into the monitor and found her reflection. Though a little vague and only her silhouette was shown, she could still fix her hair. She brushed her red hair with her bare hands and tried her best to straighten it from the long day's turmoil. Some strands lingered over her eyes but she liked it better this way.

Then both her hands began rigorously scrubbing her eyes.

"Hey. Tired?"

"You could say." She shrugged but smiled almost too happily at the beginning of their conversation.

"Get some rest." He gave her a concerned smile but didn't once, make eye contact.

She could have flown out the windows of this skyscraper and land back at home…

"Good night…Evans." He said in quiet nervousness after a short, yet noticeable hesitation. He made an awkward hand gesture. Something that was between shaking his fist, point his finger and waving goodbye.

He uttered her name quietly, so quietly that she didn't hear. He didn't want her to know he knew her name already. What kind of a loser does that? Or a stalker. Yet, he wanted her attention obviously.

"Night." She uttered before he left for the door.

The door was transparent. It was made of glass and one from outside could instantly see the chaos that was within its glassy cage. A double-panel door that allowed more people to go in and out. The two elevators were just outside, a short walk from that very door. Always on and always patiently waiting for passengers.

He was standing in between the two elevator doors. Right in front of the buttons that indicted desired direction. His head was tilted back so his face was staring at the ceiling. He wasn't paying attention or looking at something interesting, he just seemed merely lost in thought.

When the 'ding' noise echoed through the hall, he looked back at the door and stepped inside the lift. With his body now turned around to face the door as they were about to shut, he still continued to avoid her gaze.

Even from the behind him, his sixth sense told him she was watching him. Or at least she was. In either case he didn't want to do anything stupid. Sometimes it was just better to play it safe and ignore her for the day.

He kept his eyes down until the door had finally shut before releasing a sigh. He had never been more nervous in his life! Butterflies swarmed his stomach like bees defending their home. There was something about that young woman but he couldn't figure it out at the moment.

Whatever…

Women…

It was irrelevant right now and a good night's sleep would solve that. He'd get over her within a few days.

Luckily he couldn't hear that very woman silently shrieking, pulling her hair and mentally slapping herself as she banged the desk with her forehead in frustration.

**Final Heaven**

It's easy to talk to the one you like they say. Its automatic they say. It wasn't the fear of rejection or that she thought she wasn't attractive. It was…

Well, she didn't know what it was.

But the point of the matter always remained that it was hard to approach him.

If she was ugly than he'd probably just start laughing after the first word she said to him.

Was that why last night he…!?

No. Couldn't be.

The commute to work always gave her too much time to think. Too much. People always complain of never having the time. Even blamed time-constraints on certain things such as not being able to study or to exercise. For her it wasn't the solution, it was the very problem.

The subway was crowded as usual for the early 8:23 a.m. commute. She stood inside the train and waited for it to depart. The constant lookout for pickpockets and con-artists along with the usual late-comers that ran from the descending escalator and dash with their briefcases and bags towards the quickly shutting train doors often clouded her mind but for some eerie reason, it was that messy-haired, new co-worker she had only just barely managed to get enough courage to strike up a conservation that didn't even last more than a few lines.

Sure, there were many other cute guys but he dominated her mind completely and it hadn't even been a week yet.

When a handsome blond man began chatting to her the other day after work, she lost interest and found herself saying no more often than yes.

She was aimlessly looking around her scenery, just scanning the area without a cause. Then something caught her eye.

The escalator that was heading down only carried one person as it headed underground. Usually it would be crowded but one person remained.

He was a deep contrast to everyone else. He was practically jogging down the escalator while people were either reading their newspaper as they stood on it or the people that remained motionless and stood waiting for the tram to arrive.

"Attention. Doors are now closing." The robotic feminine voice echoed through the tram in warning.

That young man was running towards her direction. Towards her door now.

He wouldn't make it.

She never did this, not for anyone but something compelled her. As if helping another would alleviate her own personal burdens. But she completed her 'good deed' for the day by sticking her hands out and tried lamely to hold one side of the door back.

The safety mechanism wouldn't allow the door to close if it detected pressure such as someone holding it back or it shutting on a human body. She knew she would be able to give him at least a few more extra seconds before it took off.

Time was still an enemy…

"Thanks!" He dashed into the train but managed to stop well enough to prevent himself from mowing down the already crowded cabin.

She nodded in acknowledgement but stopped halfway when she realized who it was.

It was him. That guy. The guy. Her mysterious co-worker.

Feeling somewhat stupid with her head in a mid-stop of a nod as it settled at a bizarre angle, she flashed him a quick smile before returning to her original position as she leaned backwards at the wall of the cabin that adjoined their current section of the train with the other.

It was then when she relaxed back that she realized exactly how late he was running.

He didn't even bring a jacket with him. Some buttons on his dress shirt were not done while she swore that one was even attached to the one wrong, making his shirt lopsided. His shoes could have been switched around and on the wrong foot for all she knew.

"Excuse me." He tried to find a steady place to stand on the moving train so he wouldn't topple backwards and onto someone.

In the end, he just decided to stand right in front of her with an arm over his head as it hung onto the overhead railing for vertical support. When he finally got his balance as the train settled down to a consistent speed, he placed his bag in between his legs and reached for something inside his pocket.

She watched his every move. It's not like she could have helped it. They were so close and he was practically blocking her view as he was just in front of her amid a mass of bodies. No complaints from her part really though.

He pulled the tie out of his pocket after a brief struggle before using both of his hands to get it around his neck. He didn't even get to do a single loop before he got that feeling of something staring at him. He could feel her out of the corner of his eye…

"Hey." He confronted.

"Hi."

Awkward was the only that rang through his mind. He didn't want to come off too strong and demanding but didn't exactly want to play it as if he didn't know her. She'd then probably think he didn't care or notice her from the office.

But of course he cared.

Then again, he didn't want to ruin his first impression either.

He simply pointed a finger at her before uttering, "You work at-"

She simply smiled, closed her eyes and nodded as she looked down.

"James." He said, shaking her hand.

"James doesn't come with a last name? Or is it just James?" She teased.

"Uhh- Potter. Yeah, James Potter." He spluttered embarrassingly.

He was already off to a bad start…

"Lily Evans."

"Lily…"

The train seemed to fidget on the rails and shook violently for a second as the people standing in the busy train almost lost their balance while the ones lucky enough to acquire a seat weren't as bothered.

James was one of those that lost it as he attempted to do his tie with both hands. He was falling apart for a split second but used a hand and pressed it against the wall behind Lily, just above her head.

At least he didn't push his palm into her face…

Could have been worse. He just let his blue-striped, professional tie just tangle recklessly from his neck. If he couldn't use both hands, there just wasn't a point in doing this seemingly impossible task.

Well he could, and risk falling into her.

Fuck that.

Definitely not worth it the embarrassment and not to mention the fact it would ruin their relationship from the very start.

"Here. Let me." She offered.

She seemed to spot his predicament and lent a helping hand. With her back pressed against the wall, she was stable and did his tie for him.

"So you're running late today?"

"Not really. The office doesn't open till 9."

"Then why did you run for the train?"

"Nothing else better to do I guess." He shrugged.

"I know what you mean."

Single and lonely only made the early mornings and late nights more aggravating…

"What about you?" James pondered.

"Couldn't sleep."

"In that case, you want to go get some coffee or something."

"So I can not sleep for another 24 hours?" Lily replied.

Dumbass. He was too blunt. And definitely taking it too fast. He needed to pay more attention to what she was saying. He was pushing envelope and the limit was breached. He wished someone would have shot him at the spot instantly. If only there was some crazed maniac with a gun on the train.

"Sure." She finished.

The subway train rocked again and she found herself with her hands on his chest for support.

**If I get enough reviews I guess I'll continue this story or just go back to my main one.**


	2. Extinguishing Fires With Gasoline

What the fuck is a frappuccino?

"We have cappuccino. Frappuccino. Mappuccino. Toppuccino. Caffè Americano. Mocha Grande. Caffè Latte. Dolce Latte Espresso. Peppermint Mocha. Caramel Latte. Chai Crème. Espresso Con Panna. Mocha Valencia.

Did she just say Al Pacino? Where?

James stood in a mildly long queue of a line with Lily in this rush hour boom time of the day.

When he woke up this morning, he didn't want to be an ass or to cause trouble. All he wanted was coffee. But even that seemed to be complicated by the big business and corporations that ran it. Or perhaps the young woman behind the counter was just fucking with him…

"I'll take a frappuccino with a shot of caramel, please."

A shot? What is this? Vodka? Is this a night bar for alcoholics anonymous or a coffee shop as advertised outside in a bright, bold banner?

"And you sir?" The young woman asked him in professional politeness. She was young and appeared to be still attending school. He didn't want to frustrate either of them, stall line or make a fool of himself.

"Err-"

Why couldn't he ask her if she wanted breakfast instead at a nice diner? Eggs and bacon with some orange juice instead.

James Potter didn't drink coffee. Not the average caffeine overdosing bloke. He had more than enough energy to get through the day. He did need to sleep after all. He usually found 'coffee-addicts' amusing. Now he seemed surrounded by them.

"Just coffee, I guess." James said in nervous embarrassment as he ran a hand through his hair, a bad habit he gave up long ago in abolishing.

"Well, we have cappuccino, frappuccino-" She started her lecture again.

Was she going through the whole menu again?

"Black. Yeah, blacks fine." He said dejectedly. _'Don't cause any trouble'_ he reminded himself.

"Okay…" She gave him an odd look. Perhaps it was because he didn't pick anything fancy with caramel, whipped cream or whatever else they topped off with their fancy drinks.

He gave her a silly smile as he wondered when was the last time someone walked in and ordered just regular black coffee.

After paying for the drinks himself, he followed Lily to the bar complete with high stools. The long table was set up right next to the large pane class window where they could watch pedestrians and passer-bys just walking down the busy downtown block. All on their own adventure. Citizens simply living day to day. He enjoyed watching other people's behavior. A hobby of his during lunch breaks that cured his boredom.

Feeling somewhat thirsty, he completely forgot what he ordered and took a sip.

"Oh wow." James said to himself but she overheard.

"What's up?" She asked with worry. Did he burn his tongue?

"It's ridiculously bitter."

And he turned to her with a puckered face to prove it.

"That's what these are for." She grabbed a couple of sugar and creamer pouches.

"Thanks." He said but after a flavor test a minute later he responded, "Um, I don't think that does the trick."

How do people drink this crap?

He got up and moved to the counter where more sugar, coffee refills, milk and other condiments for caffeine junkies lay.

He patiently waited for his turn with the milk jug. James hoped to dilute the hell out of his cup. But someone else was using it. A young blonde woman was hogging it and James was getting rather frustrating as to how long she was taking with it.

"Want some?" She suddenly erupted.

Even though she spoke in a quiet tone, he was rather taken back.

"Eh, sure."

She outstretched her free, unused hand and introduced herself.

James only smiled kindly as he shook her hand but he completely lost her name. It flew by him like a stray bullet barely missing innocent civilians.

"So, what are you up to?" She continued droning. His cup was going to overfill any moment now…

She was hitting on him! What kind of bullshit was this...? Well, as a male, of course he couldn't turn his back on a member of the opposite sex. Usually he responded sincerely but he wasn't interested for some reason today. Maybe it was the redhead that he had already with him that was patiently waiting already. She was somewhat cute. Or in the simple words of his friend Sirius Black, "I'd tap that."

"Hey, James." Lily voiced aloud.

"Yeah, sorry I have to go back. Nice meeting you, um…" He finished, unable to attach her name to his sentence.

"So, who is your new girlfriend?" Lily joked with a little jealous tone.

James chuckled heartily as he looked into his coffee and spoke, "I don't have one."

He could have sworn Lily Evans' eyes lit up and she beamed at him from the corner of his eye. It was the feeling he had. A sixth sense that he assumed most people have. Who couldn't detect someone watching them? Unknowingly sparking a moment, James kept smiling and looked her in the eye. Feeling somewhat awkward at where their conservation was leading them, they both returned their gaze back at the window outside at the zoo of human beings and their drink.

"You know," James smothered the silence with a change in direction, "It still tastes horrible."

"It's mostly milk."

"That was the point. Remind me to get a hot chocolate or something next time."

"That's very grown-up and adult like, Potter."

"I'm a growing boy." He flashed her a goofy half-smile.

"So why did you take me here if you don't even drink, let alone, _like _coffee?" She asked seriously. It was odd to be honest…

"Isn't this where women love to go in the morning?"

"Like a date?" Lily interrogated.

"Err. I just thought-"

She continued giving him peculiar, inquiring looks but didn't say a word.

"Oh gee, would you look at that? We're running late!" James said gleefully with a split second glance at his watch in mockery.

"What are you talking about? No we're not- HEY!"

He had grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shop, drinks in hand that almost got spilled onto other customers. Everyone must have seen them as wily and unruly young business people in suits. Adults that seemingly didn't outgrow their reckless youth habits.

"Where are we going?"

"The number one place woman love to be."

"And where's that?"

"The mall, duh. And you call yourself a female…"

"You know, that is pretty sexist." She joked as he released her from his hold.

James Potter laughed again. It was true, right? The only reason they have the food courts in the malls is so that the men have a place to hang out and wait until their ladies were done shopping. Or at least that's how James saw it.

"Is that why you're following me with your own free will?"

She had to hand it to him. He had a point.

The busy downtown contained the buildings with shopping centers. The too frequently seen stores right on the sidewalk so people could see through the windows at what they had to offer. Temptations that were more of a way to lure in consumers. The bait dangled simply in front of potential customers. Hook, line and sinker.

As soon as they walked inside the ground floor of the skyscraper, past the gentle, welcoming old doorman and through the rotating doors that always brought out the kid in everyone, they slowed down and felt the cool breeze of modern air conditioning wash over them. A sharp contrast from the scorching blaze outside.

They walked around the shops and past the salesmen that always tried recommending James a tie or a jacket to go along with his wardrobe. He was amazed at how easy going Lily was. He just formally and officially met this lovely young woman today. Not even hours ago yet he found her so simple, independent and best of all, humorous.

She always gave a funny comment on certain clothes or products that were on sale. She pointed out the misplaced and odd fashion items. Clothing that seemed to be put together by someone who probably wanted to laugh at the idiots that actually bought and wore it. Lily Evans was reminding him of someone who went to art shows and museums only to voice out the blunt commentary of how ugly and silly things looked. There were the occasional times she grabbed a pair of men's underwear and held it to her hips asking for James opinion. Or the times she guided James in the direction of female lingerie only to grab a set and ask the woman working there if "he could try these on."

"Shit." Lily said under her breath.

"What?" James said.

He even adored the way she swore. It was refreshing to not be with another woman who just tried to behave all decent and noble. Lily wasn't perfect and she had her flaws but didn't try to cover it up with lies and deception. The realness of her only peaked his interest in her even more.

Then again, there always was the natural sexual attractive pull of a 'bad girl.'

"We're late because of you."

"You're blaming me?" He laughed.

"Yes." She said but he saw in her eyes that she wasn't a bit mad, sad or regretful.

'_This morning certainly didn't go to waste…'_ Was the only thing that ran through his skull.

**Final Heaven**

"Heya' you two. 'Bout time you showed up." Their boss Michael said with a smile.

They had tried to sneak in through but there was no point. No one was in the office. Every cubicle was unfilled. But as soon as they had entered, their supervisor had just exited the conference room.

"Corporate is making me show some video on company policies again. Just to remind everybody. Go inside, take a seat."

He always was a nice boss. Perhaps too kind and gentle. Tardiness wasn't a problem to him as long as it wasn't too frequent and you worked hard to make up for the lost company time. Michael held the door open as they went inside.

Finding a seat in the very back like every other student during their school days, they watched the video.

"And that concludes our sexual harassment policy." The female host of the program iterated.

'_Damnit. Those are the best ones too!' _James said to himself.

"Now, we will go in depth into our dating and romantic relationship company policy. By company policy, you are not allowed to date…"

'_This is going to be great, just great…' _Was the only thing that ran through his mind after a quick glance out of the corner of his eye at Lily…

**Obama has my vote.**


End file.
